My Hunger, My Desire
by Exploded Toilet Bowl
Summary: SasuNaru. Please note, rape is present in the story but no explicit content. Or rather, implied sex and rape. Sasuke's hunger, desire...


A/N: Hey! This is just going to be a one-shot. Don't think I'll be continuing it. Sorry if you want to request to continue!

**WARNING! This is a guy/guy relationship! Please, don't like, don't read! No flames! Don't say I didn't warn ya! Implied sex too! But there is no explicit content!**

**NOTE: **For now, I'll let ya'll know that I'm going to beta only SasuNaru fictions only or NaruSasu if you want. I'm NOT going to beta anything with LEMON or LIME. I don't want any explicit content and neither do I want to find some mistake in that lemon part and having to edit it is hard. Language is fine. I don't mind vulgar stuff.

Of course, you have to credit me! If not, I'll SUE YOU! GET IT! Whoo! Ain't I angst-y today:P

Typical disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! If I did, did you think Sasuke will get out of Konoha? No! Wrong! He'll be making out with Naruto in public instead! XD

Of course, no character was harmed when making this fiction.

Well, there you go! Enough of my speech! Now, let's get it on!

**My Hunger, My Desire**

0000000000

I knew. From that point of time when he had admitted his concern for me, I knew I had fallen head over heels for a certain blonde. A certain loud mouthed, obnoxious and number one surprising ninja, Uzumaki Naruto, was whom I had fallen in love with.

I told myself. This was wrong. This was never right in the beginning. I was not supposed to like a guy, much less loving him. Well, if it was brotherly love, it would be fine. But this was a different concept. I, Uchiha Sasuke, am a guy.

But no matter how much I had told myself that I was not supposed to be like this, I couldn't resist that sunny smile accompanied by those pink and soft lips. I wanted to just shove him into a closet and just kiss him senseless but I couldn't do it.

I didn't want to scare him away as he was my only source of living in this world. Nothing else could replace him. I would sacrifice anything for him, even my life. He was the only being in this world that I could trust and confide in.

I started opening up because of him, his presence could calm me completely yet his eyes could be breathtakingly beautiful and eventually, he would steal my breath away and he stole my heart. I started telling him my problems and he was always there. Not a single moment would he tell me to go away. Instead, he would sit beside me, listening and absorbing almost anything he can and comfort me with a smile of his. At that point, I swear I was going to melt at that smile of his.

His blue eyes were always so full of concern and gentleness. Yes, he may be a loud mouthed ninja, but when it came to listening to my problems, he was really quiet and attentive. If felt that I ever needed any hugs, he would not hesitate to put his own arm around my shoulders and comfort me with his soothing voice.

It was as if he was my medicine. I really loved him but I knew he wouldn't love me back. He doesn't see me in _that_ way. I wanted our relationship to just last as friends and I felt that I was happy enough. Or so I thought I was.

Now, the true story begins. I broke him and his heart and I knew I'll never be able to repair it ever again.

That one night…

**FLASHBACK**

"Hey Sasuke, wanna go get some ramen?" Naruto asked with his same old cheerful voice accompanied by his cheeky grin.

I managed to suppress a smile and my expression remained impassive, "Don't feel like getting one." I knew I really wanted his company but I didn't want him to mistaken me. I also didn't want my raging hormones to take over.

He resorted to pouting, "Please? Pretty please? What about we take it to your house?" and then smiled that annoying yet cute smile at me. I swear I would've melted off if not for the rather cold temperature.

I sighed and finally agreed to stop his pleads. He went off to order a miso ramen and barbeque pork ramen.

We walked the way down to my house and I stole a few glances at him. He seemed to be really happy as he was grinning away like mad. I fought the urge to blush and miraculously, I was successful.

"Whoa! What a HUGE house you have! No wait, scratch that previous line! It's a MANSION!" Naruto was going crazy over my house.

"It's big but old," I made a flat reply.

"But, it doesn't really matter! It's just BIG! And there's so much space!" He was plainly fascinated by the amount of space I have and kept going on about how I should use this space. Apparently, I wasn't paying attention, but rather I was watching his body movements. They were so swift, rather feather-like lightness which made me dizzy and watching his body sway was making my hormones rage once again. My eyes eventually fell to his butt and I was just staring at it really hard. Damn those layers of clothing!

I decided it was bad if he was going to stay here any longer and I was afraid to lose myself.

We sat through the meal with him talking a lot. It was weird as he had only ordered a bowl of noodles and usually, his capacity was more than that.

As if sensing what I was thinking, he spoke, "Hehe, rather amused by the amount of ramen I'm eating? It's because I ate some heavy meal before meeting you so I'm eating only a bowl now!" He grinned his infamous grin. This time, I couldn't hold back my blush.

I wondered when he was going to stop doing that and suddenly, he leant forward a bit, making me turn many more shades as he looked at me with those concerned eyes, "Are you alright? You seem to be very red. Do you have a fever?" He reached his hand towards me and placed it on my forehead, making me go even worse as I am as red as a tomato now.

"I-I'm f-fine," I stuttered. I melted right under his touch. Instead of him putting his arm around me, which was cloth to cloth contact, this time, it was skinto skin contact.

He removed his hand from my forehead as I mentally breathed a sigh of relief.

"Sure?"

I regained my composure and said firmly, "Yeah."

I slowly finished my meal, not daring to look up. I was very scared that if I looked up, I would just grab him and kiss him.

I loved him even more than my life. I treasure him more than my life. I was hungry for him and my desire for him was burning and I really wanted to just have him wrap his arms around me in a loving way.

I really needed him to get out of the house right now before I do anything rash. We sat at the sofa and resting for awhile after the food.

"Naruto, it's late. Why don't you go home now?" I suggested, trying my best to be calm and not let my other side take over. I could feel my hormones screaming at me to just let them take over and enjoy that 'piece of meat' in front of me.

"Huh? Why…?" Naruto whined. I am really not sure if I could take it anymore further than that.

I clenched my fists and said through gritted teeth, "Just go back now. We have a mission tomorrow."

Naruto looked at me with concerned eyes and asked if I was okay. I turned to him and found myself facing a worried-looking Naruto right in front of my face! And he was so close!

I held my breath as I had an internal struggle of whether to take him right there or just resist the temptation.

**Shit! I can't do that! MUST HOLD OUT!**

_You know you just can't. So why don't you just give in?_

**I can't do that! Besides, I don't want to hurt him! He's my only source of hope to continue living. I don't want to lose that!**

_But we all know you want it…_An evil chuckle escaped the inner voice of mine.

And that point, I had completely subjected to my hormones and let them take over.

I had put my right hand behind Naruto's neck and pulled him forward.

"Sasuke, what are-" But he was silenced by my rough kiss. My kiss was desperate and hungry. I wanted him. I felt my desire burning again as my heart and mind throbbed faster, urging me to have my way with him.

Oh God, those lips. Those warm and soft lips, which I always wanted to feel, were so good. I nibbled on it softly.

"S-Sasuke…What…are you…doing…?" Naruto managed to say between my nibbling.

Fine, if he really wanted to know…

He put his hands on my shoulder, meaning to push me away but I tightened my grip around his neck and snaked my left arm down his waist to push him against me and I moaned at the close contact. He squirmed about but I spoke huskily, making him stop and gasp, "I want you…You're," I smirked as my right hand released itself to reach down to where his crotch was and felt it through his clothing, "_mine._"

His eyes widened in fear as I began stroking it through his clothing, my smirk was still there.

"D-Don't, S-Sasu…ke…" His last part came out as a whimper as I pumped it once. How I loved him calling my name. I felt myself becoming hard and my desire and hunger calling for more. I wanted more of him.

I kissed him rather roughly and used both arms to support him to stand up and brought him into my room.

And yes, the bed. It was a wonderful place.

I shoved him onto the bed and started kissing him feverishly in spite of his protests. I pulled his jacket off and revealed another shirt underneath.

"Sasuke! Don't!" He grabbed my wrists and his eyes were full of sadness and he was frightened.

"W-Why are you…doing t-this t-to me?" He sputtered and he released his grip on my hands.

My shoulders relaxed as I spoke, "You want to know?"

He nodded his head hesitantly. I spoke again, "Because…I love you."

His look of surprise replace the worried look on his face as I continued, "I want you. You're my everything! I could throw my own life away for you! I want to spend my life with you but I know you won't. You will never accept me in _that_ way," My eyes looked away and continued, the crease between my browsincreasing,"Do you know? How it pains to see you upset? Do you know how I feel whenever anything happens to you? More importantly, do you know that I, Uchiha Sasuke, love you? You're my only source of living now. I would never be able to survive if you're not here…" My eyes returned to look into those beautiful blue eyes.

They held uncertainty and pain.

"I-I…" He seemed to be at a loss of what he should say.

Suddenly, I feel my desire burning once again and this time, it burned like crazy.

I leant down and captured his lips once again as he gasped, I took this opportunity to slide my tongue in, exploring his whole mouth.

I did this until I was out of breath. I released my lips from his and leant down to his ears and whispered huskily, "You're _mine._ My one and only." I could feel his body shaking and I used this advantage to nibble his ears rather harshly and he hissed in protest.

"S-Stop!" Naruto nearly shouted. I didn't care. I proceeded down his neck and pulled off his shirt to see that beautiful body of his. Yes, to me, seeing Naruto's body was a blissful thing to me. He had a very nice body hidden under those baggy clothes of his. That well-built chest was absolutely nice.

He shook his head in protest and said with a trembling voice, "No, Sasuke! Don't do anything!"

I could see tears forming in his eyes wanting to make me stop. I didn't care. I just shrugged it off and proceeded to undo his pants.

This time, Naruto tried to sit up but was interrupted by my lips.

I pulled his pants, along with his boxers, down a bit and revealed that thing I always wanted to see.

Yes. My desire grew tenfold as I released my lips from his and I heard him shout, "No! Sasuke!"

00000

The next morning, I awoke to find Naruto still sleeping beside me with that angelic face of his. The funny thing was that his face had a mixture of pain and worry. I pulled him close to me hoping to relax him, but he tensed instead and pushed away from me. Now, I realized that he had fully awakened. No wait, _I _was the one who was fully awakened.

I looked at him rather shocked and I realized that I forced myself on him. That pained expression on his face made me feel guilty.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

From that day on, he stopped smiling at me. He stopped listening to me and my problems. He had completely shut himself from me.

Every time I look at him, he would avoid my gaze.

Why? Why had I done that? Why did I let my crazy hormones take over? Why couldn't I just stop myself?

The most important thing is: why did I ever fall for him? Of all the people, it was him. Of all the people God had to choose, it was him.

I was warm whenever he was close. But now, he distanced himself away from me. He seemed so close, but now, so far away. So unreachable…so untouchable.

Even till now, I still cried at nights and asked myself why I did that. If I never did that horrible thing to him, we would have been still friends. We would have been able to talk with each other and converse happily.

But no, now, I am all alone. Again.

I had lost everything once, and now, I lost him. My only hope to survive…

My love…

Uzumaki Naruto…

A/N: Does that sound dark? Well, anyways, please review! That part, "I pulled his pants, along with his boxers, down a bit and revealed that thing I always wanted to see," sounded cheesy, doesn't it?

Hope it wasn't too explicit for you guys!


End file.
